Bad Girls Club
by Kyawaii
Summary: Four girls that vowed to never love. Four girls that vowed to never separate. To never have to deal with heartache. To never become vulnerable. Four girls that failed miserably at all of those things. Four girls that couldn't keep a promise in the most exhilarating ways possible. These are the best years of our lives. [AU/University] [Zelda/Link] [Midna/Sheik] more love triangles


**If you are not a reader of Great Expectations, feel free to skip this block of text!**

 **Hi bbies. As many of you know, I've made a lot of promises to update Great Expectations. I went back and re-read the entire fic, and honestly the biggest problem I have now is that I don't really enjoy writing serious or action fics. And somehow, Great Expectations turned into just that when it was only supposed to be a light-hearted high school fic. I don't like the story anymore. I can't see an ending for it that would make** _ **me**_ **happy. But I still want to write. I still want to entertain my reviewers. So I'm starting this fic, now based in a college setting (since I can relate a little better and I'm more passionate about college than I ever was with high school lol).**

 **So, Great Expectation fans, I'm going to leave it up to you guys what I do with that story. I might nix it and get rid of it entirely. I might re-vamp it. I might attempt to finish it as is. PM me or leave a review here. Trust me, I'm listening.**

 **Rated T for explicit language, alcohol use, sexual content, and graphic violence. You have been warned! There is no lemon in this fic, and if there is in the future it will be very very lime, and you will get a warning. However, because it's not a focus and might not even happen, I'll leave the rating at T. Audiences preferably 15+.**

* * *

" _I may have the face of an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one."_

"Again I say, it feels so good to be in our own apartment and not those musky dorms," Malon said, stretching her arms and shaking her long, glossy hair behind her. It brushed the small of her back and waved slightly at the bottom.

Midna grabbed her hair and began weaving it into an expert French braid. "Girl, I could not agree more."

Zelda grinned at her friends lounging in their new, adorable living room. They had all moved in just yesterday, and had five days until classes started. They had stayed up all night, rearranging, planning, decorating, and giggling excitedly over finally having a place of their own. Sure, the dorms freshman year gave them some form of independence, but they didn't have character the way an actual apartment did. And since they had decided to live in an on-campus apartment ran by the university, they had all the perks of location and setup like the dorms, with the luxury of having an actual home rather than a four-walled white prison cell.

"I'm just excited to cook _real_ food instead of surviving off of café food and microwavable pizza," Ilia called as she bent towards the refrigerator. "We seriously need to go grocery shopping."

"Hate to break it to you, Il, but I'm definitely still going to be making pizza rolls at 3 in the morning," Midna teased, pulling on Malon's hair.

"Ouch! Can you please not act like an animal for once, Midna?!" Malon exclaimed, jerking her head forward. Midna pulled again, forcing Malon's head to flop up so she was looking at the ceiling.

"Don't be such a crybaby!"

"Don't be such a brute!"

"Ugh, I have _some_ class you guys, stop treating me like a bully!"

"Girls, I literally cannot think straight with you guys bickering," Ilia said, joining us in the living room holding a glass of milk, "It's going to be a long year if this is a daily thing."

Zelda laughed and picked up the remote as a new episode of _Pretty Little Liars_ came on. "You guys, do we know of anything going on tonight?"

Midna snorted. "When do we _not_ know of anything going on? It's not going to be hard to find a party since it's Welcome Week. You can walk outside and just follow the music by ear."

"Actually, Pipit invited us to Lambda Chi tonight. He said he would send us the numbers tonight for a ride," Ilia said, double-checking her phone. Her pale pink nails tapped expertly against the screen as she scrolled through her texts. "Yep, starts tonight at 10. Rides go out at 10:30," she winked at them.

And this was exactly why Zelda loved Hyrule University. Arguably one of the top ten universities in the country, the party scene was never ending, the academics were rigorous and revered, and the campus itself was gorgeous and full of ambitious, unique students. But, like every other group of college girls, Zelda loved to go out and have a good time with her friends. And the best parties were at the fraternities, with the free, safe rides from the pledges to and from, never-ending alcohol, intensely attractive guys, a reason to dress up, and an opportunity to make connections. However, she still enjoyed intimate parties that were close friends only, or just staying in with the girls and getting pizza. College was exactly what they said it would be: the best years of her life.

"Dude, I love Pipit. He never lets us down," Midna said, releasing Malon's finished braid and pulling her own, bright orange hair out of its crazy bun. "Guess if we're going to Lambda then I need to shower."

"Don't take all the hot water, I'm going after you're done," Malon said, patting her braid.

"Is it okay if I shower really quick, Ilia? I'm still gross from yesterday," Zelda asked, raising her brows and rising from the plush, white sectional couch Malon had received as a house-warming gift from her father that year.

"Go for it! I showered last night, plus my hair will be easier to curl if it's a little dirty," Ilia said, sipping on her milk.

"You're gross!" Zelda heard Malon exclaim as she walked out of the living room down the stairs to the basement, where she and Ilia's bedrooms were, as well as the laundry room and the bathroom they shared. It wasn't a dungeon-like basement by any means, really just a lower floor similar to the upstairs, where Midna and Malon's rooms were, as well as the kitchen and living room. Zelda had called dibs on the lower floor so she wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs to do laundry, and Midna had called dibs on an upstairs bedroom so she'd be near the kitchen. Malon was afraid of the basement, which left Ilia to take the lower floor with Zelda. This arrangement was perfectly fine with Zelda, since Malon and Midna were both messy and had way too many hair products to fit in one bathroom, whereas Ilia was almost anally clean, keeping all her toiletries neat and organized at all times.

Zelda grabbed a purple, fluffy towel from the cabinet above the toilet, cranked the hot water, and brushed her teeth as she waited for it to warm up. She grinned at her reflection. Goddess, she was so glad to be back at school with her second family.

* * *

"Hey, Midna, can you double check and make sure I didn't miss any strands of hair?" Malon asked, sitting cross-legged in front of Midna's giant mirror. Zelda sat beside Malon, busy straightening her own hair into white, cascading waterfalls that flowed just past her bellybutton.

"Just a sec, Mal, gotta finish putting on these lashes," Midna garbled, barely able to talk over the concentration she was putting into gluing fake hair on her eyelids.

Malon fluffed her hair slightly, looked sideways at Zelda, and ran her fingers through the ends of the blonde hair that fell from her shoulder. "God, Z, your hair has gotten so damn long," she sighed, practically swooning, "I wish I had these golden locks. I'll never get rid of this carrot-cursed mess."

"Hey!" Midna shrieked, "gingers unite! We're the minority, embrace it, bitch!"

Ilia giggled. She was already ready since she hadn't needed to shower, and was browsing the internet on her laptop. They all congregated in Midna's room when they got ready together, since she had the biggest room and by far the biggest mirror out of all of them.

"Blondes do it better," Zelda stuck out her tongue playfully, and Ilia laughed harder.

After they had finished their hair and makeup, the biggest challenge remained: what to wear. Malon and Zelda were the exact same size, tall and willowy, whereas Midna had wider hips and Ilia had more of an athletic build. However, they could almost always share any article of clothing, besides jeans. The hardest part of figuring out what to wear wasn't so much how they wanted to look, but where they would find the perfect specimens to go out and knock those dumb frat boys on their silly asses.

Ilia had a more modest style than the others. She chose a pair of dark denim jeans, cute strappy wedges, and a slinky maroon tank top that hung freely around her small build. A long, thin gold chain draped around her neck with matching, dangling gold earrings brushing against her collarbone. Her dark blonde curls gave her shoulder length hair volume, and she wore simple gloss and mascara with neutral eye shadow. She was classy. She was extravagant in the simplest way. She knew exactly how to put herself together. The Ex-Prep.

Malon was the most risqué of the group. With milky, golden skin, taught muscles and her tall frame, her body worked with everything she put on it. She wore a navy body-con skirt that hugged every curve, and a nude-colored crop top with a lacy design, leaving little to the imagination. Big diamond earrings hung cheerfully on her earlobes, her auburn hair curled and falling in waves down her back. She opted for a dark purple lipstick, and light neutral makeup, giving her glossy lips the most attention. She wasn't afraid. She was confident. She knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it. She was cunning. The Man Stealer.

Midna, much like Malon, preferred a sexier look. Although she wasn't revealing as much as her red-headed counterpart, she wore a skin-tight strapless black dress and black heels that gave her some height. Her bright orange hair, almost fluorescent, shone like a beacon against her dark dress and pale blue skin. She wore no jewelry, but plenty of smokey eye makeup, complimented with fake lashes enhancing her already long ones and giving her almost a cat-like look. She didn't wear lipgloss. Midna knew she only needed her signature smirk. She was catty. She was wild. She would never be tamed and she knew that drove the guys wild. The Heart Eater.

And then there was Zelda. Angelic, pristine, sexy and cute all at the same time. Zelda was perhaps what you would get if you blended all three of the girls together. Her hair was impossibly long, thick, practically white, and perfectly straightened. Her makeup was smokey, her eyeliner winged, her lips glossed to perfection. Her skin was creamy, barely tanned, and she too had a body that you might see in a health and fitness magazine. She wore a lavender body con dress with one long sleeve embroidered at the shoulder with sparkling, diamond-esque gems. With her silver heels and diamond, dangling earrings, she truly looked like the light of the world. A trophy. A fierce beauty. A goddess. The Ringleader.

"And what's your name?" the boy behind the table at the front door asked, typing something on his macbook.

"Zelda Harkinian," she said confidently. "We're all with Pipit."

The boy peered at his screen and scrolled down a bit before nodding his head. "You're good to go in."

The four girls entered the basement of Lambda Chi Alpha's gorgeous mansion, which was, of course, paid for by all their richer-than-Goddess daddies. Zelda knew from her freshman year what a top-tiered frat house looked like and what a low-tiered frat house looked like, and this was definitely top-tier. Because she wasn't really into the Greek way of life, she had had to claw her way up the ranks to get into parties like these, although now she was friends with a few guys here and there in some of the nicer, non-rapey kind of fraternities. However, their best friend all the way back from high school, Pipit Sundiver, had rushed the fall of their freshman year and had been initiated as a brother in Lambda Chi last winter. Ilia had also rushed last winter, since sorority rush is only available then, and had joined Chi Omega. Although, Ilia wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the whole system either.

Sure, Greek politics were huge at Hyrule University, but Zelda didn't care much for it as long as she could just enjoy the parties with her friends every once in awhile.

The dance floor was getting heated, as bodies gyrated together and people held up their solo cups pulsing them along to the DJ's songs, drunkenly sloshing alcohol all over each other. Zelda looked at Malon. "I'm definitely not drunk enough for that yet."

"Then lets go take shots!" Midna squealed, although Zelda barely heard her over the roaring music. She looped her arms through her and Malon's and led them over to the bar area, where pledges (those who hadn't been initiated yet) had to spend the night serving people drinks. Drinks meaning cheap vodka in paper cups that you would normally use to rinse your mouth after you brush your teeth, that is.

After taking about 3 shots together as a group, the buzz was finally starting to set in and the girls began to part ways. Malon had walked up to two tall, muscular, blonde guys dressed casually in jeans and sexy button-ups. One with the shorter hair and a silver hoop in one ear looked bored, holding a full cup of jungle juice, while the other with slightly longer hair was clearly starting to get drunk and having a friendly conversation with the red-head. Zelda noticed the bored looking boy and wondered why he was even here if he wasn't going to _try_ to have any fun.

"Pipit!" Ilia exclaimed, dragging Midna and Zelda with her to meet their friend. Pipit was laughing with another girl who had long brown hair, although once he saw his friends he lost all interest in whatever they were talking about. "Ilia! I'm so glad you could make it!" he yelled over the music, throwing his free arm around her while holding his drink away from her in the other hand, so as not to spill it on her. "You look incredible." The brunette girl pouted angrily and stomped away.

"Earth to Pipit! We're here too ya lovesick jerk!" Midna joked, punching Pipit in the arm. He laughed nervously and pulled away, giving Midna a hug as well.

"Midna, Zelda. Looking killer, as always." Pipit pulled back and pressed a sloppy kiss on Zelda's cheek and she laughed, wiping it away. He was definitely drunk.

"Hey, since you guys are here," Pipit started, moving away from the dance floor and closer to the beer pong area, "I have some geed friends I want you to meet," he joked. Pipit was tall and muscular, a total babe with his messily spiked brown locks and dash of freckles. Zelda mused that those were the best kinds of friends to have in certain situations, such as being at a party where they're about to introduce to his probably equally as hot friends. "I think they live in the same apartment building as you. Skyloft Heights, right?"

Before any of them could answer, another guy approached Pipit whom Zelda assumed was another brother. He placed his arms around Pipit's shoulders gruffly and his long purple hair fell over his shoulders. "Well, well, well, Pip. Three at once? Didn't know you had it in ya," he barked, his red eyes glaring lustfully at Zelda.

Midna cringed and nudged Zelda, and Ilia spoke up. "Is this one of your friends, Pipit?"

"No, I mean, yeah but, not the… this is Vaati, one of the senior brothers. He's vice president of the frat." Pipit said, struggling to keep the annoyed look off his face.

Vaati let go of Pipit and strode to Zelda, looking down at her and smiling. "You look like the Goddess Reincarnate, anyone ever told ya that?"

Zelda gave him a sultry look and backed away. If she had learned anything about pushy frat boys freshman year, it was to play the game right back. Vaati was a jerk, but he was hot nonetheless, and she didn't want to be on bad terms with him if he was the VP. "Only by every other amateur trying to hit on me," she retorted.

"Ouuh, am I sensing some sass in that sexy voice of yours?" he smirked and grabbed her hand. "Take a shot with me, will you?"

Unable to politely get out of the situation, Zelda gave Midna a sidelong glance. The Twili gave her a knowing nod back. She knew Midna would check around for her if she didn't come back.

Vaati walked in front of her, weaving through the crowd of people that had grown since they'd arrived, dragging her along behind them. Whatever, she thought, one shot won't kill her if it'll keep this guy out of her hair.

Zelda might have been over-analyzing things, but she swore she saw the pledge behind the bar make weird eye contact with Vaati before he said, "Two shots, pledge." The boy only nodded and bent down to grab two paper cups from underneath the bar. After he filled them he handed them gingerly to Vaati, casting Zelda a quick, analytical gaze. She also thought this was weird, but shook it off once again. Vaati gave her one of the cups, raised his eyebrows, and held his small cup out to her. She tapped her cup against his and he smiled again, wickedly. "Bottoms up."

She brought the cup to her lips, but before she drank she looked at Vaati, who was watching her intently. He had already downed his shot. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Zelda looked down into her cup. It was clear, nothing strange looking or smelling about it. Just regular cheap vodka. But Vaati's gaze was making her nervous. All the stories she had been told about date-rape drugs came flooding back to her and she felt her stomach sink.

"I… can I have a chase?" she asked innocently.

Without moving his eyes from her, he ordered the pledge to give her a chase. He handed her another small cup with generic coke in it. Zelda swallowed nervously. _Okay,_ she thought, _just drink it really fast, then go find Midna and tell her she needs to get us home ASAP. Possibly to the hospital if I start acting weird. Goddess, but I don't see anything in the cup… Maybe Vaati is just a creep that doesn't know how to get girls._

And with that thought, Zelda quickly downed the shot and the coke. Afterwards, Vaati was grinning at her.

"I think I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick," she said, smiling politely at him. She started to walk away when an arm laced through hers.

"Perfect. I'll show you where it is," Vaati said, guiding upstairs.

Zelda tried to look around for any of her friends without being obvious, but it was no use. The basement was packed and dark and incredibly loud, and the flashing colorful lights were obscuring her vision even more. Vaati led her upstairs, where many people were lounging on couches or standing talking to their friends, escaping the suffocating body heat from downstairs. "It's up these stairs and to the right, but I'll take you there since there are a lot of doors," he said, taking her to the second level of the house. _I'll lock myself in the bathroom and call Midna, tell her where I am, she'll come find –_

"Here we go," he said as we reached the top of the stairs, "first one to the right." He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Zelda looked at him and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate –" she cut off as she turned her head to look inside the bathroom. In front of her was a messy bedroom, with empty liquor bottles strewn about the dresser and sheets wadded and tangled carelessly on the big, king's sized bed.

"This isn't –" she started, before she was shoved inside, falling to the floor drunkenly.

"I know," Vaati said lowly. She looked up at him as he shut the door and her vision began to swirl. Blackness swarmed the edges of her sight, and she felt nausea and tears well up in her eyes.

 _Midna. Help._

* * *

"I am _telling_ you, we need to go find Zelda," Midna demanded.

"Listen, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. You don't need to be such a babysitter," Malon said in between sucking face with the dark-haired guy she had latched onto.

"I think Midna's right," Ilia said, looking worried. She spoke to Pipit. "She gave us a look before she left, like we should watch her back. It's been almost a half an hour."

"Alright, don't worry guys. Lets split up and search the dance floor, and if that doesn't work then we'll meet on the first floor. Got it?" Pipit said, taking control. He had introduced them to his Skyloft Heights friends, the bored-looking blonde, Link, and the borderline alcoholic blonde with him that was nailing his 6th beer, Sheik. Midna had no idea how he maintained his wickedly hot, Sheikah body. The black-haired boy that looked shockingly like Link, named Dark, was the one Malon was clinging to. "Link, Sheik, you guys go with the girls and check out the dance floor. I'll go check by the beer pong setup."

"I'll try calling her upstairs," Malon said, pulling out her phone from her clutch. "By the way, Pipit, is there like, a bedroom we could go to? For, you know, service. And privacy," she asked her best friend sweetly.

Pipit thought it over. "Well, you sure as hell aren't using mine, but if Vaati is with Zelda around here somewhere then you can use his room. It might be kinda dirty but it's got a bed. First door to the right on the second floor."

She grinned, revealing perfect, white teeth. "Thanks, Pip! Let me know if you hear from Z and I'll keep you posted."

The group split up then and Malon pulled Dark up the stairs eagerly. "Come on, you sexy piece of ass, I'm going to rock your world," she purred.

He gave her a snarky smirk. "Shouldn't you be worried about your friend? I wouldn't be surprised if they were fucking in his room and everyone else is just too dumb to realize it," he said.

"I'm going to call her once we're away from this music," she said, dialing Zelda's number as they reached the top of the stairs. "She might be hot, but she doesn't fuck strangers."

"And you do?" Dark asked, never losing that haughty smirk.

She winked at him as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Second floor, first door on the right. Over there," she pointed to the staircase as she listened to her friend's phone ring once, twice, three times before she got her voicemail. Malon shrugged. "She must not have it on vibrate."

She tried calling again as they approached the first bedroom to the right. Malon stopped. "Wait, do you hear that?" she asked. They stood in silence, and Malon heard Zelda's phone ring through the door. "That's her phone."

"Doesn't fuck strangers, huh?" Dark asked, placing his ear against the door. He heard a grunt and the ringing stopped, and what sounded like the phone being tossed on the floor.

"She doesn't," Malon whispered, instantly cold with fear. She looked at him. "She doesn't, Dark."

His eyes widened and he looked at the door, hearing faint sounds coming from the room. Without further prompting, Dark jiggled the knob. Locked. The noise coming from inside stopped.

"We're busy," a man called.

"Oh my god!" Malon shrieked. "Dark, do something!"

And with one good kick, the door flew open with a large slam. The pair darted into the room, then stopped in their tracks. There on the bed was Zelda, completely stripped and foaming at the mouth. Vaati stood over her, in the process of removing his own underwear.

Malon screamed.

* * *

PLS REVIEW BBIES


End file.
